


The couple that plays together, stays together

by MissAnonWrites



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, and some feels - Freeform, naughty times, pretty vanilla, with maybe some light dom!Adam?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAnonWrites/pseuds/MissAnonWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting over one man by getting under another...</p><p>OFC is having a hard time dealing with Tom's public life, so goes to vampire Adam for some loving.</p><p>**In this AU, Tom is in an established relationship while also agreeing to a promotional relationship. The OFC at first thought she could handle it, but it proves more difficult than she'd thought.</p><p>If this topic isn't your cuppa tea, please don't read! <3 Miss A **</p>
            </blockquote>





	The couple that plays together, stays together

“I’m so pissed off with him”

“Hnnggh.... fuck... grip my shoulders tighter, kitten. Leave scratch marks.”

“Oh jesus this feels so good”

“Lean back on my cock, that’s a good girl.”

“He.... ah... he doesn’t deserve me...”

“You’re... too good for him. Make him jealous. C...come all over me”

_________________

Tom had got himself into a publicity relationship, with my half-hearted blessing. I trusted him (and her!) - and knew it was business only. Just for a few months. In my mind I'd imagined it to be the odd blurry photo outside a restaurant or nightclub once in a while to keep the rumours going. But things had got out of hand, very fast. Rather than discreet, it had become an entire circus within a short amount of time. New images of them together were almost a daily occurrence. It was hard to stuff it at the back of my mind, even though I know it's all for show. And whilst I trusted him, it was becoming irritating to consistently see him with another girl. On top of this, I hadn’t seen him since the contract started three weeks ago.

Tom had arrived home straight from the airport, and had tried to greet me with a kiss. I could only muster a quick peck before feeling awkward and wanting to keep a safe distance between us.

All the protestations of it being fake and that he was still My Tom of course made sense rationally, but in my heart I was having a very very difficult time. 

I guiltily left Tom, who looked despondent and so disappointed, alone in the hallway while I went back to my laptop to work. I didn't have any words to say to him, and I couldn't be affectionate with him right now. Part of my brain believed I was sharing him, even though in truth I wasn't.

"Join me in the bedroom later, yeah?" he called out softly to my back, before trudging upstairs, duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

________________

I peered round the bedroom door and there was Adam, long dark hair falling softly round his face, the evening shadows augmenting his cheek bones and the stubble around his jaw. He wore all black, of course - a button down shirt with the top three buttons undone, exposing an elegant smooth sweep of alabaster skin. His long legs were clad in well-worn black jeans.

This vampire, curled up sweetly dozing on the bed.

My heart swelled, after a long day of feeling contracted and angry. I quietly went over to him and carefully let my index finger trace through the hair falling across his forehead. The corner of his mouth twitched as he tried not to smile.

“I know you’re awake, mister vampire,” I whisper, and begin to kneel on the bed next to him. He opens his eyes, two glassy attentive orbs peering up at me in the dusky light, and without breaking eye contact he rolls onto his back, hands at my waist pulling me with him until I’m straddling his hips, my skirt hitched up to my thighs.

He quickly grabs my wrists and pulls them behind me, holding them at my lower back. I squirm a little, and he raises an eyebrow.

“Tell me about your human boyfriend.”

I groan. I knew this would come up. How could it not. But... 

I look down at him and his eyes pierce mine - commanding and expectant. "Tell the truth."

I huff. “He... I...," I look down, trying to blink away images flashing through my mind of them together. "He’s parading around with this girl like.... ugh, I know it's stupid and we agreed to it but I’m so mad at him right now.”

“A pathetic game,” he concurs, eyebrows rising.

“Exactly. And... it's so showy and so not like US. I know it's just a game, really, but it's constant. It's too much. What the hell?” My eyes flit around the bedroom as I try to make sense of what’s been happening.

Adam gathers my hands (still behind my back) in one large hand, then proceeds to shift my skirt further up my thighs, exposing my skin to his cool touch.

“He has no idea what he’s missing,” he whispers, and brings his hand to his mouth. He slowly slides his index finger in and out of his mouth, then sneaks his cool, wet finger between the side of my panties and inside of me. I squeal, and feel myself clench around him.

His pupils dilate and I can’t look away, while he lovingly pulses his finger between my legs.

“Such a pretty kitty,” he murmurs. “He's a fool.”

My head lolls back and my hips roll, my body desperate to get the most out of what little he’s giving me. Adam sits up and ghosts his lips across the side of my throat.

“Don’t you hate him?” he growls, his breath warm against my skin.

My hands try to move but he keeps them firmly in place. I’m panting now, passion sparked between the edges of immense titillation and the anger I feel towards Tom.

“Yes I hate him,” I mutter, “God I need... I need you inside me,”

He slides his nose against mine and winks. “I am inside you.”

I almost groan in frustration. “More.”

He cruelly crooks his finger and drags it out of me with a hum of approval, before deftly unzipping his fly and pulling out his long, warm member. He languidly strokes it, while his eyes roam over my body in unabashed appraisal.

“Grip the headboard."

Yes, Sir.

"Sit on my lap." He holds his bulging length vertically up, challenge in his eyes.

I position myself over him and start to lower down onto him, being stretched and filled inch by inch. My eyes roll back and I let my head fall back, momentarily feeling like my body is shattering.

He grits his teeth and stutters, "Tell me how much you hate your boyfriend.”

_______________________________

I’m bent over, my forehead resting on the top of his head. I can smell a mixture of him and his shampoo. His arms are tightly wrapped around me. His length has softened, tired and spent, and is half-out of me. I’m still straddling his lap. My thighs ache. He hums happily. I feel tears coming to my eyes, but I can’t tell if they’re of joy or sadness yet.

I start to move and he carefully looks up at me, a hand cupping my check, concern etched in his features. Role play over.

“Are you okay?”

I nod, smiling sheepishly, and rest my hand on his jaw. He nuzzles against it.

“Do you still love me, lady?” he closes his eyes momentarily, and swallows. The hesitation and doubt in his countenance goes straight to my heart.

“Tom, of course I love you,” I dip my head and kiss him gently on the lips. He moans into it, and his hands are fluttering all over me, as if they can’t find a sufficient place to rest.

“It’s okay,” I whisper between kisses, “We’ll get through this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a line in a Prince song that's been haunting me for a while: "Would you run to me if somebody hurt you / Even if that somebody was me?"


End file.
